


1 latte, 2 sugars

by the_black_queen_of_hearts



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts, Canon - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Canon - Kingdom Hearts II, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_queen_of_hearts/pseuds/the_black_queen_of_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clumsy barista ruins a businessman chances of getting a job with a unfortunate little spill, but surprisingly ends up landing himself a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 latte, 2 sugars

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N I've done SOMETHING this holidays XD, also, I don't own anything other than this fanfic so any references belong to their respective owners (Im looking at you, Stark Industries. I'd love to own Marvel. But I don't)

"SHIT, oh my god I am SO sorry let me clean that... crap..." The clumsy red-head had really done it now, spilling scalding hot coffee on a rather attractive business man, who's crisp white button-up shirt and expensive grey black slacks were now stained a rather awful brown from the coffee, which probably wouldn't come out. The blue haired man gave the red-head an icy glare, his unusual, piercing yellow eyes making the red-head feel rather self-conscious. "I-I am SO sorry can I give you a shirt or something - I'll get those dry cleaned for you please don't sue me-" the redhead babbled nervously, the near empty coffee plunger hanging loosely by his side. He had his basic Starbucks uniform on, his spiky hair barely tamed in a ponytail.

"I have an interview in an hour" was all Saïx said, which caused Axel to freak out even more so as he grabbed the businessman's wrist rather awkwardly and tugged him towards the staff room, Saïx looking rather unamused by the waiter's antics. A few minutes later Axel handed Saïx a plain white shirt with a cheesy quote "keep calm and love coffee" with a steaming mug of coffee and plain black jeans "I-I am SO sorry please don't sue me I'll talk to your interviewer, who is i-" "Stark Industries " Saïx replied, mildly amused by Axel's cry of despair, realizing that there was NO WAY in hell he would manage to get another interview. Meanwhile, Saïx was unbuttoning his shirt folding it up neatly and placing it on a bench next to a massive, somewhat dirty coffee machine, unaware of the blushing redhead "U-Uh...." Axel stuttered, blushing as he covered his mouth with his left hand, his cheeks as red as his hair. He took a step to the side and slipped, grabbing onto whatever was closest to him, which happened to be the antagonised blue-haired male, dragging him down to ground.

The two landed in a pile of gangly arms and legs, Axel landing on top of Saïx with a screech. The two looked at each other for a moment, Axel blushing like mad and knowing that he really couldn't fuck things up anymore, especially in front of such a cute guy, and Saïx, thinking that despite the clumsy redhead stuffing up any chances of the job interview, and ruining one of his best shirts, that the waiter was actually charming, despite his many, MANY faults. Axel managed to untangle himself from Saïx with numerous apologies, running a hand through his mussed red spikes "Please don't sue me..." He mumbled, his gaze fixed on the ground. He thought he was dead for sure, before he heard a strange sound. He glanced up and his eyes widened, he was LAUGHING? Saïx chuckled, bracing his arm on the plastic counters of the kitchen, honestly, this was hilarious "I'm not going to sue you, don't worry... You're too entertaining" "W-What?!" Axel went red, clearly flustered as he flailed his arms in front of his face "E-Entertaining?!"

Saïx laughed, shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation, missing the most important interview of his life, all because of this silly redhead, who was fumbling with his sugar and coffee covered apron nervously "Just... Make me a latté and we can forget this ever happened" He said, sitting up on a counter as Axel busied himself in making his customer's coffee, finally, the machine clanking loudly in protest as he punched the side, the coffee machine finally giving in and spitting out coffee into a waiting cup. Saïx reached out to grab it, but Axel raised his hand to make him wait, trying to make it up to him by producing a work of art rather than a coffee. It took Axel a few minutes of pouring milk and swearing like a sailor before he handed Saïx his coffee

Saïx took a moment to marvel at the incredibly intricate flower made of milk and chocolate syrup, taken back "Wow..." Before Axel put the lid on and hurried him out of the kitchen, his coffee covered clothes folded neatly in a Calvin Klein bag handed to him before the heavily blushing redhead pushed him out of the crowded coffee shop. Saïx stood out in the street, looking mildly confused as he sipped the coffee in his hands. As he did, a tiny scrap of paper fluttered down and landed on the pavement. Out of pure curiosity, the businessman picked it up, and was surprised to find a crammed note of apology in the redhead's messy writing, with his name and number "Call me, I know you might not want to, but I wanna make this up to you, thanks"   
Despite everything, the blue-haired man felt a smile creeping up on his otherwise sober features "Idiot..."


End file.
